


弟弟每个月的那几天

by ALICEtheBeacon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, brothers incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon





	弟弟每个月的那几天

猛禽藏X麻雀源的AU，含有产卵play和生子内容，非常雷慎入

成熟的雀鸟每个月都会排出未受精的卵，虽然很麻烦，但这幅身体就是这样，也是没办法的事情。  
半藏端坐着，好像面前的一切事不关己似的，面上还是那副淡漠的表情，那双鹰隼的眼睛却紧紧盯住喘息挣扎着的雀鸟，像是在审视自己即将捕杀的猎物一样。  
源氏现在的样子，就像每次承受自己入侵的姿态一样，额头抵着柔软的床垫，燥热的脸颊埋在自己的胳膊间，腰腹深深塌下去，只有圆润的臀部翘得高高的，打着颤的大腿尽力分开，下一秒就要撑不住身体的重量。而在臀瓣之间，粉嫩的穴口含着一枚要掉不掉的卵，白色的顶端在穴口露出一点然后又被挤压地缩回去，那一小段粉色的内壁就跟着卵一起被带出来，润滑作用的体液从穴口不断滑落，在大腿内侧留下湿漉漉的痕迹，股缝溢满了黏答答的液体。  
喘息声越发急促， 抑制不住的呻吟夹杂其间，手指在床单上抓了又松，源氏的腰腹又绷紧了一些，臀部抬得更高，紧紧咬着一角床单，慢慢地把那一枚顽固的卵从体内推出来，狭长的顶端慢慢地露出一个头，而椭圆的部分正好压到了敏感点，让源氏的整个身体都绷得死紧，因为产卵而产生快感的敏感身体让他感到无比羞耻，然而性器的头部却翘得老高，和后面一样往下淌着水。卵又被往外推了一点，环绕着那枚卵的粉色穴口紧紧箍着最粗的那一部分，眼看着就要滑落出来，源氏的大腿内侧都因为用力而颤抖起来，下一刻却因为他的一个深呼吸而松了劲，那枚格外顽固的卵就又退了回去，卵壳再一次压过敏感的穴肉，激得源氏发出一声绵长的呻吟，眼眶都润湿了，湿漉漉的眼睛向着自家兄长投去一个求助的眼神。  
然而半藏只微微摇了摇头，他曾经“帮”过源氏一次，把甬道搅和得不能再湿，松软得足够他塞进大半个手掌，然而还卡在甬道里的卵过于脆弱，被半藏的手捏住，再加上穴肉死命的挤压，居然被捏碎了，蛋液流得到处都是不说，细碎的蛋壳差点没要了源氏的命，之后被抱在浴室里清理了好久才弄干净，饱经蹂躏的后穴都带着红肿。  
再说，他其实隐隐有点享受雀鸟这种强忍着快感，尽力挣扎的样子，让他想起这种事情第一次发生时，惊慌失措捧着卵来找他的源氏。“哥哥啊怎么办我生了个蛋啊！”当时的源氏因为羞耻和惊愕，脸颊通红的样子，实在是让人忍不住欺负他。  
源氏懊恼地把脑袋埋回臂弯，努力摇摇头试图让一团混沌的大脑清醒一点，额头上的汗珠顺着发烧被甩落。他的膝盖打着颤，大腿分得更开了一点，下唇被他自己啃得嫣红，向后探出一只手，用指头分开夹得紧紧的臀缝，手指在湿润的两瓣臀肉上不断打滑。那颗卵再次被不断收缩的甬道挤到入口，他几乎能感到兄长视线灼热的温度，又一波透明而粘稠的液体从穴口滴落，他几乎要为这种失禁似的感觉以及兄长视奸似的视线而哭出来。  
那颗卵一点点蹭过穴口，源氏的手指更加用力把臀瓣分开，腰腹绷成一张被拉紧的弓，肩胛骨因为用力而突出，上面纹着的羽翅纹样像是要突破皮肤生长出来似的。他屏住了呼吸，滚烫的液体顺着紧闭着的眼睑滑落，滴到下巴上和无法抑制的唾液一起流淌下来。  
像是被隐晦绵长的快感折磨了一个世纪那么久，终于那颗死也不出来的卵慢慢从肿胀的穴口滑出，带着大量黏答答的液体，掉落在床单上，和先前的几颗散落的卵比起来，这颗似乎格外的大。  
源氏像是刚刚溺水的人似的，精疲力竭地急促喘息着，喉咙挤出几声气音，他的大腿再也支撑不住，整个身子就这样慢慢滑落下去，柔韧性极佳的身体瘫倒成一个双腿大张的姿势，红肿的穴口一下一下蠕动着，合不拢的内里淌出最后一波润滑的体液来。  
带着老茧的大手撩起他汗透了的鬓发，滚烫的脸颊上连最轻微的触碰都因敏感而发痛。兄长掰过他埋在枕头里的脸，吻上来的嘴唇渡过一口清水，在焦渴万分的源氏尝来这水简直带着甜味，他的舌头追逐着半藏的舌尖，潜入对方的口腔，搜刮最后的一丝清凉。而半藏的手握住了他的肩头，用温柔而不容拒绝的力道把浑身瘫软的源氏翻过身来，湿润的唇瓣在额头上安慰地轻触，然后那只放在肩头的手慢慢下滑，摁上了他结实而光滑，沾着汗珠和体液的小腹。  
“都排干净了吗？”半藏的气息吹在源氏的耳廓，他的五指分开，隔着小腹的肌肉触摸着那个隐秘的所在，而另一只手滑入黏腻的臀缝，在那个小口附近磨蹭着，偶尔探入一点点指尖，却对他硬邦邦的阴茎置之不理。  
“应……应该吧？”源氏的小腹肌肉绷紧到酸痛，被撑开过一次的甬道胀痛不堪，然而却还是空虚的收缩着。  
“检查一下吧。”半藏这么说着，两根手指并拢，轻松滑进又湿又热，毫无抵抗力的穴口里，搅和着蓄积的体液，穴肉和手指纠缠的水声溢满了房间里的狭小空间。  
明明已经精疲力尽的，想要说出拒绝的话，然而被那双猛禽的眼睛盯住的时候，从体内某个隐秘的器官中涌起一阵酸胀来，大腿痉挛着想要夹紧，却被抵在腿根的手掌摁住，动弹不得。  
手指很快就抽了出来，半藏解开腰带，把性器抵上源氏的穴口时，他被那根的热度和硬度惊得一缩，这家伙实在是太能忍耐了，而现在那些蓄积的欲望找到了发泄的出口，刚刚产过卵的甬道润湿黏滑，被卵壳摩擦许久的内壁滚烫，最轻微的刺激都会引起敏感的一阵痉挛，都不用做什么准备活动，只要直接捅入那个松软适宜的小洞就可以了，阴茎一下子就顶到底部，尖端触碰到那个隐秘淌水的器官。  
“等……等一等……”源氏刚出口的话语就被迅速的抽插顶得断断续续，他的指甲深深掐进半藏同样纹着鸟羽的肩膀，喘息间搞不清楚顺着下巴流淌下来的滚烫液体是唾液还是眼泪。  
刚刚那根肉棒捅进身体，触碰到那个入口的时候，他就感到一种异样的饱胀感，而随着甬道被操开，肉棒一次又一次蹭过入口，他更加明显地感到那里卡着的一枚圆润的异物，“我……还有一颗在里面……”  
半藏也察觉到了每次顶入的时候触碰到的那枚光滑的异物，然而他身下的动作丝毫没有停下的意思，反而每一次插入都更用力，存心往更深处捅去，顶得那枚残留的卵在内里滑动，蛋壳不断蹭着内腔，源氏已经分不清痛感和快感了，两者混杂在一起，让他连呻吟都无法发出来，直到小腹一片湿黏，才发现自己不知什么时候射了出来。  
被凶猛的顶撞摁进柔软的床垫，刚刚排出的几枚卵被激烈的动作带得咕噜噜滚来滚去，蹭着源氏瘫软垂下来的小腿，然而他根本感觉不到这些了，唯一的感觉就是穴道被一遍一遍捅开的感觉，那颗调皮的卵在这样的抽插下会不会碎掉呢，他忽然害怕了起来，可是无论是推拒的动作和抗拒的言语，都在对上那双眼睛时消弭无形，半藏长长的鬓发也被汗湿，黏在他的侧脸，而那双尖锐的眼睛里隐隐泛着金色的，猛禽眼睛特有的锋芒，瞳孔的倒影里只有一个自己。源氏觉得自己可能是失去了一会意识， 被抵着最深处，黏稠的精液把内里填得满满的感觉才让他重新找回了自己的呼吸，半藏的性器慢慢抽出来，被精液和淫水搞得一团糟的甬道无力地收缩着，最后那颗把他折腾得够呛的卵一点点滑落出来，在碾过敏感点的时候还逼出了他与气音无异的小声呻吟，最终伴着“啵”的一声，落在了湿透的床单上。  
被好好欺负过的雀鸟都来不及整理自己蓬乱的羽毛，就耷拉了眼皮，窝在兄长的怀里，任由对方给自己简单擦拭身体，把排出的卵都收到储存的盒子里去。  
就在源氏都快昏睡过去的时候，他被兄长抓着肩头摇醒，迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，发现半藏一脸严肃地举着那枚好不容易排出来的卵。  
“怎么了……？”他的声音还带着几分睡意。  
半藏再次把那枚卵对着灯光照了照，然后带着笃定的神色点点头。“我们可能要有个孩子了。”


End file.
